


【原创】Eternal Soldiers（永远的士兵）

by TGGGO



Category: Original Works, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: OC, Original Works - Freeform, Other, War, 原创, 战争
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGGGO/pseuds/TGGGO
Summary: 短篇，一棵人面树的故事设定。
Kudos: 1





	【原创】Eternal Soldiers（永远的士兵）

饥渴交加的逃兵带着耻辱，虱多不痒地开始前行。他们到达了一个闻所未闻的村落，丰富的阅历与经验并不能让他们知道这是哪里。

这里的野草在白天时是带着细微反光的金黄色，一到晚上就会变成昏沉的暗金；这里的人没有时间概念，也许是生理已经习惯了混乱的生物钟，有的人夜间会静静地站立在田间，黑色的身影在远处看如同一座座笔直的墓碑，而某些炯炯有神的目光吓得起夜的士兵一个激灵，然后被枪托抽打到浑身是血；村子的中心有一棵树，其中一位士兵在树上刻字时试着敲了敲树干，似乎是空心。这里的一切都十分反常。

前几天的时候村民非常关怀地招待了士兵，一些老人看着他们，说就像看到自己从军后再也没有回来过的儿女。士兵问他们是去了哪两方的战争，村民们完全无法回答，只是静静地沉思起来。再多问下去，只是这种卵石溺水般的回答。士兵恼羞成怒，认为这些人在耍他，觉得够了，便开启漫无目的的屠杀。

他们绑了一些女人作威胁，也包括不到十岁的女孩，像在树上刻字一般摧残着她们的身体，又像制作树屋一般一点点地将她们的枝干内部削空。血液如夏季般粘稠，热度逝去，昼夜交织间是树被拉长到极致的影子。很快他们不满足于此，于是所有人都成为凌虐的对象。男人一个个被身首分离，或是被剥皮晾晒，孩子被刺刀串成一串，未来得及焚毁的尸体在土地上淌出棕色的浓汤，渐隐于金黄色的草叶之间。和战场不一样，没有太多碎片和刺耳欲聋的咆哮战火，有的只是愈发浓重的恶臭，和愈来愈孤独的暴晒日光，不变的只有笼罩大地的金黄色。

人总会杀尽，也有人一直在躲避。村子中央那棵树依旧欣欣向荣，甚至结出圆润讨喜的果实。找不到可屠杀的牲畜，士兵靠在树下休息，树的粗糙纹理仿佛已经加工好的木雕艺术品。他试图摘下果实，却永远也够不到的样子，于是气急败坏地踢踹树干，清脆的声响震荡着这棵空心的树。士兵想到了什么，于是用斧头将树干劈开，很轻易地，就开了一个稀碎的洞。他拨开木屑，里面的气味和景象使他震惊。树的内部并非是空的，此时里面蜷缩着一个儿童大小的人形，但身体完全与树相连，树木组织将其血肉同化，身体虽是青绿色，却蒙着一层与树皮一模一样的鳞片；它没有生气的双眼微阖着，似乎能看到细微的颤抖；树木汁液的清香和古怪的腐臭交融着飘出来，士兵在不由自主地跪下来之前似乎听到一个如钻入墙缝的窥视者眼神的声音，是孩子在呢喃。  
“妈妈…我很害怕……父亲他回来了，妈妈...”

士兵感觉有一根钉子穿透他的膝盖，将他钉在耻辱柱般的大地。暗橙色昏昏沉沉，太阳落幕时蒙上了他的眼睛... 

再次醒来的时候- --也许是一个人醒来，也许是一群人一起醒来。村子安静得只能听到自己的耳鸣，若是这里还有人的话。在村子中央，一颗结了果实的树矗立着，树干上的洞已经痊愈，看不出被砍伐过的痕迹，而且比以往多了些肉瘤般的病态组织。树干中间靠上的地方多了些人脸，浑然天成似的朝向四面八方，一个挤着另一个。如果有人愿意为战争画像，可能就是这些面孔的可怖容貌。这些带着木纹的脸无一不是皱着眉头，鼻梁过长，口部如融化一般下坠。在这些脸的上方是树分枝的地方，枝头坠着许多果实，还是那样饱满，却再也不会那样诱人，仿佛这种丰硕是被病症的脓汁所撑起来的。

那些士兵终于停止烧杀抢掠。他们变成了树，与树合为一体，令人想到地狱里混凝着人彘的泥墙。树上的果实象征着罪孽，没有风经过，它们不会摆动，也不会自然脱落，因为罪孽永远会停留在成熟的那一瞬间。而树上的人脸一直张着嘴，企图用果实解渴，但永远也够不到。

在树干的一处，残留着被刀刻下的符号。它试图诉说着一些东西。

昼夜交替，暗幕使如胶似漆的太阳与一望无际的金色草场暂别。在它们分离的时候，太阳是否会有一刻觉得自己残忍?

MaggotyEYES 2019


End file.
